


Confessing My Love to Senpai!

by RT_Smut



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Creampie, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Valentine's Day, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Mash finally works up the courage to tell Fujimari how she feels! This was a commissioned fanfic, if you would like to commission a story from me feel free to DM on Twitter @RT_Smut!
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder
Kudos: 10





	Confessing My Love to Senpai!

Mash was pacing nervously outside of Fujimaru’s bedroom, holding a small bag of chocolate she had baked the previous night. 

“I can’t believe I’m going to do this!” Mash said to herself, “What if Senpai doesn’t like my chocolate? Or, what if he doesn’t accept my feelings!? I’ve seen how much time he’s been spending with Tamamo lately! Could they -? No! You can’t think that way Mash! I’m sure they were just doing… some extra training! Yeah! That has to be it! You need to have confidence Mash! After all, you can’t mess up your first Valentine’s Day with Senpai!” 

“What’s this about me?” A familiar voice said, coming from behind Mash. 

“S-S-Senpai!?” Mash yelled as she suddenly spun around. “I-I wasn’t expecting you here so soon!” 

“What do you mean? You sent me a message telling me to meet you here. And you said it was urgent so I came as soon as I could.” Fujimaru explained, “I’m sorry that I couldn’t get here sooner, I got caught up with something not important.” 

Mash’s heart was racing. She wasn’t mentally prepared for Fujimaru to be here so soon. She hadn’t had time to rehearse exactly what she was going to say fifty times yet. But, she knew she was out of time and had to give it her best shot here and now. 

She tried opening her mouth to speak but when she tried no sound came out, which made Mash even more anxious. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as she felt her cheeks start to blush. She then tried to run away, but discovered that her legs were locked in place. Mash was stuck there, looking at Fujimaru with her mouth hanging open and holding the bag of chocolate. 

After almost a minute of silence Fujimaru finally spoke. “So… What’s that you got there in your hand?” 

Mash’s eyes darted down and looked at the bag of chocolate Fujimaru was pointing at. Her hands began to shake from a combination of nervousness and excitement. Once the bag was almost vibrating Mash suddenly jerked her arms outward and held the bag closer to Fujimaru, still unable to say anything. 

“Are these for me?” He asked, slowly reaching for the chocolate. 

Mash looked at Fujimaru for a brief moment before violently jerking her head up and down. Fujimaru gave her a nervous chuckle as he grabbed the bag with one hand. He then tried to take it from Mash but her hands were still attached to it, her grip vice-like. 

Fujimaru gently placed his other hand on top of Mash’s and looked her in the eyes and said, “It’s okay, Mash. You don’t have to be nervous with me.” 

“R-Really?” Mash asked, looking back at Fujimaru. 

Her grip loosened and Fujimaru was able to take the bag from Mash. He held the bag up to his face and asked, “Are these homemade?” 

Mash gave him one quick nod. 

“Aww, Mash! You didn’t have to go through so much effort for me! I love it! I can’t wait to eat them! Thank you so much!” Fujimaru said, holding the bag even closer to his face. 

Mash blushed even more and couldn’t help but smile. It felt as though the edges of her lips were pinned to where her cheeks were. “I-I’m really happy that you like my Valentine’s Day chocolate, Senpai!” She said. 

“I  _ knew _ I was forgetting something today! Mash, I wanna ask you something.” 

“Y-Yes?” 

“How many other people have you given chocolate to today?” Fujimaru asked. 

“U-Um! J-J-Just you…” Mash said, her voice just above a whisper. 

“Sorry? Could you repeat that, Mash? I didn’t quite hear you.” 

“I ONLY MADE CHOCOLATE FOR YOU SENPAI!” Mash abruptly shouted. 

Fujimaru quickly looked up and down the hall to see if anyone was around to hear Mash say that. It looked like the coast was clear and Fujimaru let out a small sigh of relief. He then looked back at Mash and said, “Thank you so much, Mash! It really means a lot to me. How about we continue this conversation in my bedroom.” 

“Y-Y-Your bedroom!?” Mash exclaimed. 

Fujimaru looked at the shocked expression on Mash’s face and panicked, “N-No! I didn’t mean it like that! I only suggested that so we could have more privacy! I-I mean, I don’t want people to hear you shouting! Gah! I mean -” 

Fujimaru stopped speaking when he heard Mash start giggling. “It’s okay, Senpai. I know what you mean. Let’s go inside.” 

Fujimaru let out a long sigh as he opened his bedroom door and let Mash inside. This wasn’t the first time Mash had been inside his bedroom but this time felt much different than the others. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly, but Fujimaru knew there was a tension in the air that hadn’t been there before. 

Once the door was closed Fujimaru asked Mash, “So why did you only make  _ me _ chocolate? Did you not have enough money to buy ingredients to make more? If that’s the case I’d be more than happy to give you -” 

Mash started speaking in the middle of Fujimaru’s sentence, cutting him off. “That’s not it. The truth is Senpai…” Mash paused to take a deep breath. She knew there was no going back now. She had to Fujimaru how she truly felt now. If she didn’t she knew she wouldn’t be able to work up the courage ever again. Mash took another breath and continued. “I-I like you!” 

Mash’s heart was beating at a million miles a minute. She thought she was going to pass out. She couldn’t believe she had just said that. She waited for Fujimaru to respond. Every moment he didn’t felt like an eternity. 

But, he did eventually speak. “What do you mean? I like you too Mash! I would’ve been really upset if we had been together all this time and you  _ didn’t _ like me at least a little.” 

Mash shook her head. “N-No. Not like that, Senpai. I-I-I mean… I really,  _ really _ like you. Like… in a… romantic… way…” She clenched her eyes shut, trying to escape from her own awkwardness. This was  _ not _ how she envisioned this conversation going. 

“Oh.. OH!” Fujimaru exclaimed after waiting a few moments for the gears to finish turning in his head. “Y-You mean, you like me in  _ that _ way!?” 

“Y-Y-Yes! Senpai!” Mash said, burying her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry I never realized it before.” Fujimaru said, “I wish I had known sooner because… well, Mash… I really,  _ really _ like you too!” 

Mash shot her head up and looked at Fujimaru with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “S-Senpai… do you really mean that!? Please tell me you’re not joking. M-My heart can’t handle something like that right now.” 

Fujimaru smiled and shook his head. “I could never joke about something like this to you Mash! I’ve felt this way about you for a very long time! I was worried that you didn’t feel the same.” 

Mash giggled. “That’s what I’m supposed to say to you, Senpai!” 

Fujimaru took a step closer to Mash and asked, “So what happens now?” 

Mash giggled again and shrugged. “I don’t know, I really didn’t think I’d make it this far.” 

Fujimaru chuckled. “Me neither.” 

The two of them stared at each other, not knowing what to do or say next, so they continued to stare at each other lovingly. It didn’t take too much longer for Fujimaru to become discontent with just standing there and staring at Mash. He wanted more from her. He wanted to feel her pressed against him. He wanted to feel her warm embrace. Her lips against his. This was something Fujimaru had been dreaming about for months. He wanted to make his dreams become reality. 

He took a step closer to Mash. “Is this alright?” He asked. 

Mash gently nodded. 

Fujimaru took another step closer. And another. He kept a close watch on Mash’s face, waiting for any sign of discomfort or otherwise disapproval from her. But no such sign showed up. In fact, the closer he got to her, the more Mash seemed to want him closer to her. As Fujimaru took another step forward Mash leaned her head forward ever so slightly. Fujimaru got a slight boost of confidence from that which was all he needed to finally close the gap between them. 

Now, they were standing face-to-face. With Fujimaru being taller than Mash, she craned her neck up to look him in the eyes. He looked down and saw a look in Mash’s eyes that he had never seen before. It was almost a look of pain, but not quite. It looked like to Fujimaru that Mash was anxiously awaiting something but she had been waiting for so long that it was starting to physically hurt her. All Fujimaru could do was guess what was causing Mash to ache so badly and act on that guess. 

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Mash let out a soft moan as she reciprocated Fujimaru’s affection. They were both in heaven. They could finally properly express how they felt about one another after keeping their emotions bottled up for so long. After a few seconds of kissing Fujimaru placed his hand on the back of Mash’s head and pushed her against his lips and deepened the kiss. He parted his lips and took a breath in between each kiss. Soon, Mash had to do the same. She wished that she didn’t have to breathe in that moment. As soon as Mash started feeling Fujimaru’s lips against hers she never wanted that feeling to go away. 

Mash pushed her lips against Fujimaru’s lips even harder with each kiss. She could feel her sense of reasoning quickly going away and being replaced with pure lust. She needed to feel more of Fujimaru against her. As Mash and Fujimaru were taking a breath Mash stuck her tongue out of her mouth and pressed it against his lips. To her surprise, he immediately reciprocated and parted his lips, allowing her tongue entry into his mouth. The two of them kept their lips pressed against each other as they swirled their tongues against one another, enjoying the feeling of every bump of their partner’s tongue as well as the taste of their saliva permeating their own tongues. 

Fujimaru could feel his pants start to tighten as a result of everything happening to him. His body craved more. He wanted to do more with Mash. He wanted to do more  _ to _ Mash. He decided to go for it, desperately hoping Mash would be on the same page. 

Fujimaru let go of Mash’s head and abruptly broke their kiss. “Is something wrong?” Mash asked. 

“Not at all.” Fujimaru said in between breaths, “Well, I kinda wanna… go  _ further _ if you know what I mean.” 

It was Fujimaru’s turn to blush now. He couldn’t believe he had just said something so vulgar to sweet, innocent Mash. as soon as the words left his mouth he knew there would be no way she would ever do anything like that with him, no matter how much she liked him. 

“O-Okay…” Mash said as she nervously giggled. 

Fujimaru’s mouth hung agape. “A-Are you sure!?” He asked after regaining some of his composure. 

“Y-Yes, I’m sure. You’re supposed to want to do these kinds of things with the one you love, right? I-It’s only natural…” Mash said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself this was okay to do. 

“Okay then!” Fujimaru excitedly said. “I-I’m gonna take my clothes off now, if that’s alright with you?” 

Mash nodded. “T-That’s fine with me. A-As long as you’re okay with me doing the same.” She said quietly. 

“O-Of course! Just, Mash, if at any point you feel uncomfortable  _ please _ feel free to say so. The last thing I ever want is to make you feel uncomfortable.” Fujimaru said. 

Mash smiled sweetly at him and said, “I appreciate your kindness Senpai, but I’m positive this is what I want.” 

With that, the two of them began striping in front of each other. Being self-conscious about getting naked in front of another person still, they both turned away from each other as they took their clothes off. 

The entire time Fujimaru was stripping he was thinking about Mash. More specifically, he was thinking about what she looked like naked. The most he had ever seen of Mash before now was when she was wearing her Shielder outfit. Fujimaru had a fairly good idea of how Mash might have looked naked based on the skin-tight nature of the Shielder outfit, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t excited about finally getting to see Mash completely naked. When he took off his underwear Fujimaru saw that his dick was already rock hard and throbbing. He was nervous about how Mash would react to his state of arousal. He was worried that she wouldn’t like how perverted he was and that she would change her mind about doing this. But it was too late to stop now. All Fujimaru could do was hope that Mash would like him as he was. 

When Fujimaru turned around he saw that Mash had already finished undressing and was standing completely naked facing him. His dick throbbed as his gaze fixated itself upon Mash’s chest. 

“S-Senpai! Stop looking! It’s embarrassing!” Mash said as she covered her large, natural breasts with her hands. 

Fujimaru looked at the floor and blushed. “I-I’m sorry Mash! I’m sorry I made you feel uncomfortable with my perversion.” 

“I-It’s fine! I’m just not used to it is all.” She said. It was then her turn to look down her partner’s body. It didn’t take long for her to find Fujimaru’s raging erection. 

“O-Oh my!” She gasped, “D-Do I really make you that excited?” She asked. 

Fujimaru nodded. “Absolutely.” 

“I-I’m glad.” Mash giggled. 

“Do you still want to do this?” Fujimaru asked. 

Mash nodded. “Yes, of course Senpai!”

“Let’s get on the bed then, it’ll be more comfortable that way.” Fujimaru said as he took Mash’s hand in his own and began leading her to his bed. 

Mash smiled as she let Fujimaru lead her to his bed and guided her to lay her head down on his pillow before he laid down beside her. She took a deep breath. Mash could smell Fujimaru’s natural scent which was ingrained itself into every fibre of his bedsheets. Mash became instantly addicted to the smell. Mash wished she could have buried her face into Fujimaru’s pillow and taken a deep sniff, but didn’t as she feared that would be too weird to do right in front of him. Instead, Mash looked him right in the eye and spread her legs apart, waiting for him to make the next move. 

Fujimaru started to become nervous once again. This was his first time doing anything like this and was deeply afraid of hurting Mash. But, once he looked down her crotch and saw how much she was already leaking, how excited she was, he couldn’t hold back. Fujimaru grabbed the base of his shaft and climbed on top of Mash. He guided the head of his dick to the entrance of Mash’s pussy and gently pressed himself against her. 

“Mmm!” Mash winced. 

“Are you okay!?” Fujimaru asked. 

“Y-Yes, I’m fine.” Mash insisted, “Just a little nervous.” 

“M-Me too.” Fujimaru chuckled. 

Mash reached her hand up and gently cupped his cheek and said, “I love you, Senpai. And I want this. I want you to use my body to make yourself feel good.” 

“S-So can I…” 

“Yes, you can.” 

Fujimaru looked Mash right in the eye as he slowly thrusted his cock forward, burying himself deeper and deeper inside her wet pussy. 

“Oh fuck!” Fujimaru suddenly moaned. “This feels so good! How does it feel for you, Mash?” 

“It’s a little… uncomfortable. But I’ll get used to it! J-Just go slowly. You’re  _ really _ big down there.” Mash said. 

Fujimaru nodded and followed Mash’s instructions. He anchored his arms on either side of Mash’s shoulders and started moving his cock back and forth as slowly as he could. The pleasure, the warmth, the wetness, and the tightness he was feeling from Mash’s pussy against his cock urged him to fuck her as fast as he could, but he held himself back, for Mash’s sake. But as the seconds passed by, Fujimaru could feel his rationality slipping away and being replaced by pure lust. He started grunting louder and louder with each thrust, hoping Mash could tell how badly he wanted to go faster. 

“How are you feeling now?” Fujimaru asked, feeling his patience slipping away. 

“I… I think I’m okay now.” Mash said. 

That was all he needed to hear. Fujimaru grabbed onto Mash’s hips and thrusted his cock as hard as he could all the way into Mash’s pussy. 

“Oh God!” Mash shouted. 

“I’m sorry! Did that hurt you!?” He asked. 

Mash shook her head. “Nope, the opposite actually. Keep doing that!” 

Fujimaru didn’t need to be told twice. He dug his fingers into Mash’s hips slightly and started thrusting his cock in and out of her soaking wet pussy as hard and as fast as he could. Fujimaru could feel every bump and groove of Mash’s pussy rub against his sensitive, throbbing cock with each thrust. He felt like his cock was going to melt from pleasure. Fujimaru had never felt anything so incredible in his life. He hoped Mash was feeling as good as he was. 

Mash moaned loudly as Fujimaru rammed his cock deep inside her pussy again. She loved how his big, thick cock stretched her tight, young pussy with every thrust. She couldn’t get enough of how Fujimaru’s cock head pulsed and throbbed when it was all the way inside of her, almost kissing her cervix. 

“Senpai! Do it faster! It feels so good!” Mash loudly moaned. 

Fujimaru obeyed. He began fucking Mash as hard and as fast as he could, which proved to be a mistake for him. After only a couple of seconds he felt the urge to cum. He was able to suppress that feeling for the next series of thrusts but he knew if he kept going at his current pace for much longer that he was going to blow. 

“Mash! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna fucking cum already!” 

“I think - Fuck! I am too! Keep going! Just like that! I’m so close Senpai!” Mash moaned. 

“Can I cum inside?” He asked while he was still fucking her relentlessly. 

“Yes!” Mash moaned. “I want to feel you filling me up!” 

Hearing her beg for his cum pushed Fujimaru over the edge. He kept his eyes locked onto Mash’s as he poured every last drop of cum in his balls deep inside of Mash’s pussy. After the first shot Fujimaru could feel Mash’s pussy walls tighten around his cock as she moaned louder than ever as her orgasm started. Fujimaru found it difficult to keep thrusting but he kept going as fast and as hard as he could in order to get the most out of his orgasm. 

“Oh fuck Senpai! I’m cumming so hard! Fuck! I love you so much! I’ve never felt this good before!” Mash shouted as a very powerful orgasm ripped through her body. 

Fujimaru couldn’t get enough of watching Mash cum while he came. Every time Mash moaned again it seemed to draw another spurt of cum out of him. Fujimaru kept cumming inside of Mash until he felt as though he had shot his entire soul in her pussy. 

Once Fujimaru finished he pulled out of Mash and rolled onto the bed beside her and started breathing heavily. Everything in this moment was perfect to him. He had confessed his feelings to the girl he loved, had finally made love to her, and for the first time in a long time, his future looked bright. 

He turned his head and looked at Mash and said, “I love you Mash.” 

Mash looked back at him and smiled. “I love you too Senpai!” 

Fujimaru wrapped his arm around Mash’s shoulder and pulled her closer to him .The two of them laid there in silence as the basked in the afterglow of sex for a while until they were both tired enough to fall asleep. As Fujimaru was drifting off to sleep he started thinking of ways to make the upcoming White Day as special for Mash as she had made Valentine’s Day for him.


End file.
